Most existing tents do not have illumination means. If illumination is desired, in particular at night, one often needs to set up a lighting device (e.g., a lamp) and connect the lighting device to a power source or power facility outside of the tent. It is inconvenient, time-consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, in many cases, the lighting device can only be turned on or off with no means to adjust its brightness, resulting in ineffective and inefficient use of electrical energy. Further, in some cases, for instance when a power source or power facility outside of the tent is not available, the tent cannot provide desired illumination at all.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for tents that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.